Anything Left To Save
by BrokenSmiles28
Summary: Maybe it was stupid to think Frisk could really do this. Maybe in a way it was foolish, somewhat insane, even suicidal, but she had to try. Frisk knows that there is one last person she can save. But is it even possible? The broken soul of a child's life cut short, the promise of a better future, the possibility of all monsters freedom? She was determined to at least try.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was stupid to think Frisk could really do this. Maybe in a way it was foolish, somewhat insane, even suicidal, but she had to try. The child stood, more or less floating, in the black void that surrounded them. The world, the save files, the universe shook around them as Asriel fought to claim what he desired. But each time the monster attacked, each time Frisk felt her soul shatter, the determination withing her persisted, and each attack refused. It seemed there was one more that needed saving. Frisk couldn't understand, she had already freed her friends. Each of them one by one came back to her, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, everyone was free. So who was left, who could be trapped within.

Then it hit her hard. Asriel. The child whose life had be so quickly taken away, the broken soul that mirror the homicidal Chara within. He was still in there, he was still worth saving. Frisk racked her mind with thoughts that raced in and out, each idea racing through her mind until one stuck. She reached her hand out, calling his name, letting the determination within her and the memories flood the open area. Asriel froze for a second as the memories surrounded him. He remembered. The fallen human, the plan, the faked illness, the way he refused to fight back against the humans, the look in his parents eyes as he felt himself turn to dust, the day he woke up, a golden petaled flower hating the world. All of it at once was too much. The memories and thoughts were too painful. It had been centuries since he felt anything at all, and now, with the souls withing him, he felt the greatest pain imaginable. Asriel screamed out in frustration and pain, charging an attack for the human child in front of him. Her voice echoed through the room to him like a feather upon the wind. "Asriel, please." She spoke "You dont have to do this, you dont have to fight anymore! I know you hurt, I know what she did to you but you can let it all go!" His eyes blazed as he looked down upon the human child, tears running down his face. "Im not ready for this to end" He spoke, looking down. The pain began to well into his voice. "Im not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again..." He lifted his head back, tears pouring off him into the void. "So please...stop doing this...just..." He spoke looking away. His head snapped back, his eyes dilated and full of hurt. "JUST LET ME WIN" He put every ounce of power he had into the beam of light. Frisk stood strong against it, her health dropping fast, giving a weak smile up at him. "STOP IT" He screamed, forcing more power into the beam, knocking the child to one knee. Frisk refused, pushing back with every last bit of power she had. The beam suddenly faded, his head hanging in shame and hurt. "Chara.." He whimpered out "I'm so alone Chara.." The soul upon his chest beat rapidly, the edges incorporated with blue faded residue. "I'm so afraid"He trailed off, lowering from the sky slightly.

In an instant it all went white, everything around them each seemed to fade. Frisk opened her eyes slowly, shakily standing and turning her attention to the sound of muffled crying. There in front of her stood a small goat child, his head hung, burrowed in his arm as the tears flowed. He slowly looked up at the human child in front of him. "I'm so sorry" He choked out. He slowly lifted his head, his bright eyes stared back at Frisk, full of pain and sorrow. A small smile crossed his face. "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I Chara." Frisk silently stared back, a sense of pain and confusion washing over her. Asriel's expression changed to a more hurtful gaze, the smile leaving his face. "I know, you're not really Chara, are you?" He looked off as Frisk's face changed, beginning to understand. The room from before, the two beds, the first human to fall, this was who Asriel had been talking about all along. "Chara...Chara has been gone for a long time." Asriel lifted his head, glancing back at Frisk. "Um, whats you're name?" Frisk gave a small smile. "My name is Frisk, its nice to finally meet you as you are Asriel."

Asriel's face lit up in wonder. "Frisk" He spoke, mulling over the words, seeming to savor them. "That's a nice name..." He turned, gazing into the darkness, giving a small sigh. "Frisk...I hasn't felt like this for a long time...As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people." Frisk felt the heartbreak echo around the room, surrounding them each and causing a few tears to form in her eyes. "However" Asriel broke the silence, taking a step towards the child. "With everyone's inside me, I not only have my own compassion back...But...I can feel every other monsters as well." He smiled, a real smile this time."They all care about each other so much, and they care about you to, Frisk." A small chuckle crossed his lips, true happiness present in a flicker of his expression. "I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Monsters are weird, Frisk. Even though they barely know you, It feels like they all really love you." He smiled at Frisk, tears pouring down his face. "Frisk...I...I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you...I hurt so many people. Friends...Family...Bystanders..." The boy looked away, trying to hide the somber expression on his face. His voice dropped to accommodate the tears that choked him up. "Therse no excuse for what I've done."

Frisk could help but let the tears flow in her as well, listening to how broke the child in front of her was. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Asriel stood in shock for a moment, hugging the human back. Through her own grief and broken heart Frisk whispered softly to him. "I forgive you, Asriel." He froze up, hugging her back. "Frisk...come on...even..even if you did forgive me.." He choked up again. " I cant keep these souls inside of me...The least I can do is return them..." Frisk understood, nodding grievously. "There's something I have to do first." He let go. "Right now, I feel everyone's hearts beating as one inside me. There all burning with the same desire." A look of confidence fell over his face. "With everyone's power, with everyone's determination..." He smiled. "Its time for monsters to finally go free." He closed his eyes, feeling the power withing him resonate. He gripped tightly onto each of the souls within him, pushing the power of each of them together. He rose slowly into the air, his eyes screwed shut, the pounding heartbeat of each monster, each soul, beating within him as one.

Suddenly, loud and clear, the sound wrung out loud and clear, and audible crack that shook the underground. The barrier shattered itself in one swift split. Frisk jumped back in surprise, feeling the whole world around him shake with the power of the souls. Asriel lowered back to the ground, a small smile on his face, his heart still broken and showing on his face. "Frisk.." He breathed out, looking to the dark floor. "I have to go now..without the power of everyone's souls...I cant keep maintaining this form...In awhile...I'll turn back into a flower." Frisks eyes widened in terror, she wanted nothing more than to stop this from happening, to keep him wit her. "I'll stop being...myself.." He spoke, his voice tiny and broken, echoing around the dark chamber. The words stung Frisks heart. "Frisk...its best if you forget about me, okay? Just..go be with the people that love you." Frisk froze for a second, slowly walking forward to hug him tightly. "I don't want you to go." Frisk said somberly. The disheartened child held her back. "I don't want to let go Frisk...I'm scared.." Frisk thought for a moment, holding the child tightly, when a thought came to her. "Asriel...You're lacking a soul of your own..right?" She questioned. He nodded, still hugging her tightly. "And if you had a soul, you could stay in this form." Asriel let go, looking up at the human. "Frisk...what are you getting at...I font want to hurt anyone..." Frisk smiled. "You wont have to, just wait for me at the beginning okay?" Asriel stared at her for a moment then nodded. Frisk gave him one last hug. "I'll see you in a little bit" the goat boy nodded in confusement. Asriel gave a somber goodbye, slowly turning to walk into the darkness. Everything went dark.

Suddenly voices began to reach out to Frisk, pulling her back to reality with each word. She slowly opened her eyes, each of her friends suddenly around her. She sat up, suddenly being scooped up by papyrus who, had clearly been crying, hugged her tightly. "Human! We feared you were not okay!" The others nodded and chatted in agreement. "Ugh my head..." Frisk groaned out "Where are we." "Unfortunately we are unaware what happened." Toriel spoke calmly. "Though there barrier seems to be broken, not one of us has an explanation for why." Frisk shot up, falling out of Papyrus arms and landing in Sans. "Hang on, none of you remember what happened?" Frisk had a look of almost fear upon her face. "But...the fight and...the barrier..." She trailed off. "Hey Kid." Sans said calmly. "Calm down ight? I'm sure you can tell us about it later." Frisk looked down, a sad look upon her face. "Yeah...Um...I have something I need to do." The others looked at each other confused. "Are you alright, my child?" Frisk nodded. "Sans, would you mind coming with me...?" Sans nodded, still a bit weary of what they were doing. Frisk walked out of the room silently, heading back into the flower filled castle. "Say kid, what are we doing exactly...?" Frisk stopped near a window, looking out at the beautiful scenery. "Sans...can you keep a secret..." The skeleton walked a little closer. "Sure kid, for you anyways." The room seemed almost gloomy, even though full of brightly colored golden flowers and bright light. Frisk paused for a minute. "You know about the resets, right?" Sans tensed a bit. "Where are you going with this kiddo...?" Frisk sighed turning around. "Do you know about the flower?" Sans didn't speak. Silence filled the room mixing with the sunlight as they looked at each other. Finally Sans responded with a small nod. "Well...Theres...something I should tell you..." Frisk went on to explain what happened, where they all went, why the barrier was shattered, Sans listening the whole time with a shocked expression. "This is where I need your help." Frisk finally said. "Theres one last person I need to save." He took the words into account for a few moments before nodding at Frisk. "Where do we start?"

There was one good thing, if any, of what Asgore had done. Six souls, Six human souls, all kept and preserved carefully. But there was one problem, A human soul for a monster may be..unstable. Frisk however, was determined, more that they had ever been in there whole life, to save the one last person who needed it the most. The searched through the castle high and low, until they found the room they had been searching for. The basement, full of carefully lain coffins and a shelf to mirror them. Each harbored a different color, each a different power, a different life. Frisk carefully inspected the dusty glass jars. "But..witch one..." She trailed off, looking around as Sans looked over the coffins with a sense of regret. Frisk turned to ask him, noticing the somber look upon his face. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sans, none of there deaths were your fault." Sans gave a small nod, turning away from them. "Yeah, lets move on kid, what are we looking at." Frisk walked back to the shelf, looking over the souls almost in a cautious manner. "somethin' bugging you?" Sans prodded, nudging the human. "Nothing I just...I don't know if this will work Sans, what if I got his hopes up...for nothing.." Sans playfully punched her arm. "C'mon kid, the least we can do is try." Frisk gave a small nod, turning her attention back to the shelf. She carefully reached out, picking up the jar closest. A blue soul shimmer just behind the glass, floating gently up and down in its preserved place. "We need to go to the ruins." Frisk said under her breath, carefully holding the soul. Sans motioned for her to follow, "I know a short cut."

A few seconds later they stood outside the large door that lead into the ruins. Frisk lead the way, seeing as Sans had never entered them. She walked casually through the pathways, remembering each and every turn, puzzle solution, and inhabitants. Sans trailed behind a bit, taking in the details of each area. They made there way through the last of the puzzles, reaching a large door. "In here." Frisk said. "This is where I fell, where the golden flowers broke my fall." Sans waited for her okay, and they entered. There, sitting upon the bed of flowers was the prince, Asriel, still in his natural form. He was carefully looking over each flower, and hadn't noticed there presence yet. Frisk shoved the bottle into Sans arms, running to him and yelling his name. Asriel turned, semi shocked as the human approached him, suddenly hugging him tightly. Asriel hugged back. "Frisk..what are you doing here, you and the others should be leaving...you know I cant go.." He trailed off, holding back tears that threatened to escape his eyes. Frisk looked at him excitedly. "I have an idea." Asriel blinked, confused as frisk ran back to Sans for the container. Sans himself was in a state of shock, not quite sure what he was witnessing. Frisk walked back to him, holding the glass up that contained the lone soul. "You said that all you were lacking was a soul, right?" Asriel looked upon it, his mouth slightly open. "Frisk...where did you..." His eyes spilled over with tears. "You really think it will..work..?" Frisk lowered her hands a bit. "I cant be sure, but we have to try." They nodded to each other. Frisk carefully unscrewed the cap, the soul floating out, hovering just above there heads. "Alright Asriel, take it, this is your chance for a better life." He nodded, reaching for the soul. The blue heart instantly was drawn to his soulless being, shooting into his chest knocking the boy back. Frisk rushed to help him up. "how...how do you feel.." Her breath hitched in her throat, hoping that it wouldn't harm the boy. He deserved so much better than the cards he had been dealt. He stood shakily, looking up, a small smile was on his broken face. "Frisk...I...I feel..." He stammered out. He fell to his knees, sobbing. Frisk lowered, hugging him him tightly. She patted his back gently, wanting to comfort the crying child in front of her. He hugged her tightly. "thank you" He sobbed multiple times, repeating the word to her. She wiped his face wither her sleeve. "Come on, there's some people I want you to meet."

Sans shortcuts were one of the most helpful things in the underground to Frisk, and partically why she had requested he come with her. Asriel, however, was a complete nervous wreck. The child kept feeling his arms and hands, expecting to turn back at any moment. He had craved a soul for so long, hurting anyone in his way to obtain it. But that wasnt him, that was the one he had called a friend, a sibling, the one who had betrayed him. The small broken pieces left of Chara's soul had all but driven him mad, he wasn't himself, and he couldn't control it. He wiped the tears from his face, he really was a crybaby after all. Frisk refused to let go of his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Only a few moments later they were in the castle throne room. Asriel looked around in amazement, he had believed he would never see this place again. The hall him and his sibling once played in was now full of beautiful golden flowers, with warm light filtering through the glass pane windows. He shuttered, having enough of the golden flowers for a lifetime. "Frisk..." He voiced suddenly, causing the three to stop. "Do you think...I mean...everyone will like me...even after all I've done?" He glanced up, hope gleaming in his eyes. Frisk nodded, urging for him to follow. They walked closer to the next room, were laughter and talking could be heard. Asriels breath caught in his throat, he recognized two distinct voices. "Sans you head in first alright?" The skeleton nodded and headed in, non the less, making a few puns as he entered the room. Asriel tried to steady his breathing, now clinging to Frisk, hiding behind the human child. Frisk walked slowly into the room. "Frisk!" the monsters all rang out in unison. "We were worried!" Papyrus yelled. "Yeah, and this time he only cried twice." Undyne joked, causing laughter to echo around the room.

Frisk gave a warm smile. "I have a present for you all." Everyone looked confused. "Frisk, what do you me..an..." Toriel trailed off. Asriel peaked over Frisks shoulder. "Its okay." Frisk reassured. Asriel tilted his head. "Mom..? Daddy?" The room halted in confusion, until suddenly the two bolted forward. "Asriel.." Toriel spoke softly, kneeling down to hug the child. "But how.." Frisk smiled. "Lets just say I've had help from the start." The two parents hugged the small child, all of them crying as they held there lost prince. "I'm..I'm sorry.." Asriel said, hugging them tightly. Toriel brushed his hair back. "It's all okay my child, you're here now and that's whats important." Frisk wandered to the others, who were still extremely confused, to explain what was happening as the family got re-united. After the tears subsided, Toriel took the small child's hand and led him back to the shocked group, who immideatly flooded him with questions. "Guys" Frisk said softly, pressing herself between Asriel and the crowd of eager monsters. "Let Asriel rest first, then questions okay? Besides, there's something you've all been waiting to see."

They all headed towards the hallway that would lead them above ground, Frisk happily leading the way. The path sloped upward, then evened out, then finally Frisk noticed the sunlight. It felt as if she had been in the underground for ages, and couldn't imagine how the monsters felt living there entire lives trapped under the vast mountain. They crowded to the edge, looking out over the grassy valley's and the distant cites, with the sun setting in the red and yellow sky, painted with beautiful splashes of color. "Wow..." They all seemed to breath out in unison. Each of them commenting on different aspects. "Whats that!" Papyrus yelled. "That's the sun" Sans retorted. "I've never seen so much open space!" Undyne yelled. "It almost makes me...want to stay outside more." Alphy's said shyly. As they continued to each other, Frisk turned to look for the one she worried for. Asriel stood alone in utter shock, staring out over the plains in awe. Frisk gently took his hand, smiling brightly at him. The thought of what Asgore said before flooded through her mind, perhaps she would finally be part of a real family. Someone said her name suddenly catching her off guard. "sorry, what did you say?" The child asked, turning to her group of friends. "If you would be are ambassador!" Papyrus yelled. Frisk thought for a moment. These monsters, no, these souls of those she loved had become her family, and she was determined to do everything in her power to make sure the rest of the world saw that. The second after she said yes they errupted in to cheers, and Papyrus, immediately declaring himself the mascot, ran off to find the first human he could, prompting Undyne to run after him.

Frisk tugged on Sans sleve, and hugged him the second he turned to ask what she wanted. "No more resets Sans." She said softly. "Everyone is free." The skeleton tensed for a moment before hugging the human child back. "Heh..Thanks kiddo...but this dosn't mean you'll get out of my skele-puns." Frisk giggled letting go. "Wouldn't dream of it." Asgore stood for a few moments, awkwardly trying to make conversation with Toriel before running off in fear. "What will you do now Frisk?" She asked turning to the girl, and hand resting gently on Asriels head. "Do you have somewhere you need to go?" Frisk's heart turned heavy for a moment, thinking back to the reason she had climbed the mountain in the first place. "I dont..have anyone.." She trailed off, kicking a few small stones down into the valley and watching them settle in the grass below. Toriel gave a small look of sadness, but before she could speak Asriel ran forward to hug her tightly. "Stay with us, please." The boy whispered. Frisks eyes filled with tears as she hugged him back tightly, trying to stop the sobs that escaped her mouth. Toriel gently patted the human childs head. "There there" she spoke softly. "You wont have to be alone again." She nodded, taking Asriels hand. Things finally seemed to look up for everyone. And this time, no one would be left behind

Frisk yawned, leaning back against her bed. Asriel glanced up from across the room, tilting his head. "Frisk? Are you okay?" The human girl nodded, smiling up at him. "I'm just tired." Asriel got up and walked over, sitting beside her. "Frisk...can I ask you something." She nodded sleepily, putting away the markers she had been using. "Sure, whats up?" Asriel was averting his gaze, twirling a pencil through his hands. "Why did you come to the underground." Frisk looked over at him questioningly. "Well.." she started, but trailing the words off. "I had no one Asriel...I was all alone." Asriel looked at her with sympathy, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "But..you're not alone anymore. And neither am I. If it wasn't for you Frisk...I would still be...well...not me." Frisk looked up slowly, noticing the tears in his eyes. She carefully wiped them away, hugging him tightly. "Asriel, you deserve this life, there was no way I was leaving you behind." They hugged each other tightly for a long while, before Asriel soon noticed Frisk had fallen asleep on him. He carefully placed her into her bed, tucking her in tightly. "Goodnight Frisk, and..Thank you...for everything you've done." He sat in his own bed pulling the covers over himself and falling fast asleep.

The monsters and humans slept tightly in there beds, the real stars now shining high in the sky above. The wishes of each seemed to have been filled. A monster child and her sibling who had wished to see the real stars, now staying up late at night to try and count them. A pair of skeleton brothers, one now with friends and family alike and of course, his brother, and the other peacefully sleeping, knowing the resets would no longer plague his dreams. A scientist who had felt like a failure her whole life, now with more love then she knew what to do with. A warrior who had spent so long dispising the humans, now finding how much she really liked them. An old king, still residing with his people, finally at peace from the hard times of the past. And a mother, once again the caretaker of two children she loved with all her heart, leaving two pieces of pie beside each of there beds in the night, knowing that in this world, her children, and herself, could finally be happy, and free.


	2. Story Update and Things to Come

Hey guys!

If you're following this story, or maybe you just stumbled upon it, I have some interesting news that you all may like to here.

I'm going to be adding an update to the story either very late tonight, or sometime tomorrow. (5/1/16)

Its going to be a squeal story, with some more appearances from other characters, a longer story overall, and even more feels! (as if there wasn't already enough in this story).

If for whatever reason I'm unable to post it tomorrow, it will be up the following day. If you have any suggestions for future stories, or you would like this to be a trilogy, feel free to leave a review, or message me personally. I'm always happy to take ideas for any story, and incorporate what you guys want to read.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy the new sequel. I know I had fun writing it.

* * *

***UPDATE***

The sequel is up on my page! It is titled "Unnatural, and takes a new twist on the aftermath of the underground. Go check it out!


End file.
